Disenchantment: Age of Resistance
by slated289
Summary: Alone and lost, Peter wakes up to find himself in the world of Matt Groening's Disenchantment. With an enemy kingdom on the rise, he must travel to other lands, unifying everyone, to upstage the enemy kingdom's queen. Direct Sequel to Part 1 of Disenchantment and Episode 20 of South Park: the Unused Episodes. Part 2 of Disenchantment is ignored.
1. Introduction

**Hello Everyone, thank you for reading this piece of work. I actually finished this before South Park, so sit back an enjoy the direct sequel to Part 1 of Disenchantment.**

* * *

It was a cold, dark night. The only light came from a fire. Two people, an old man and a hardened woman sat around it.

"The prophecy was all made up, but it seemed so real to me." The old man told.

"Spare me your stories, old man." said the woman. "Stories do not help us in battle."

"Patience, my dear. Stories have done so much. And this is one you must hear. It comes from the Great War that happened long ago. A kingdom known as Dankmire severed all ties with its kingdom in alliance, Dreamland. Then, Dreamland had fell from its own queen. The queen fled with her daughter to another kingdom. Dankmire had seen its chance. They arrived in Dreamland, easily capturing it without any casualty. The king of Dreamland couldn't do anything, and he was turned to stone." said the Old man.

"What does this have to do with us?"

"Months passed, Dankmire started taking over other kingdoms slaughtering their people. They seemed unstoppable. This is the story of a boy who changed the very course of history..."

_DISENCHANTMENT: AGE OF RESISTANCE..._

* * *

**Okay, this may be a short chapter, but it's for the best!**


	2. Prologue

**Well, it's confirmed. Peter is alive. I brought him back because I needed him. His fate was left unknown in South Park the Unused Episodes. **

* * *

**Previously...**

**Cut to previous scenes of "South Park: The Unused Episodes, ultimately ending with Peter's disappearance.**

* * *

Peter opened his eyes with a sudden. He sat up, trying to remember everything that happened. Then it hit him like a truck. Everything before disappearing back in time. Then he looked in front of him, a dead body was right in front of him, he had a handle of the sword sticking out of his chest.

"Ugh." Peter groaned as he walked up to the body.

Peter pulled the sword out with ease, practically because the sword was ultra-light.

"Wow, light as a feather." Peter said to himself.

Peter then looked around him.

"I'm in the woods." He said to himself.

Peter then saw a castle off into the distance. He then turned back to the time machine. It was destroyed, no going back.

* * *

"This isn't too bad." Peter said to himself while walking on the road. "It's peaceful, quiet and-"

BOOM! Five bandits ambushed him.

"Pfft. This is too easy. There's only one of them." One of them said.

"Look what we have here." Another said. "Hand over your coin or you die."

"No one gets by our road." A third said.

Peter responded by drawing his sword out.

"I haven't got any money, and as for taking my life..."

"Get him!"

The bandits tried to surround Peter, but he managed to kill the first bandit. The bandit tried to hit him with his hatchet, but Peter deflected it. Peter then thrusted the sword at the bandit with the hatchet, killing him. Peter then deflected the attacks of the remaining three bandits before amputating one of their arms and severing another guy's hands. Peter then saw his chance. He killed both of the bandits on the spot.

_"The last bandit, seeing his fallen companion, dropped to his knees. He begged the boy to spare his life in exchange for where they got their __treasure." The old man narrated._

_"And what did that boy do?"_

"All right, show me the treasure." Peter said.

The bandit gave him the key, and Peter let the bandit go. He went to the treasure chest by the tree and unlocked it. A bow and some arrows. He took them and continued onwards to the castle.


	3. Chapter I: Awakening

Peter soon arrived at the kingdom, but it looked very different then what he was expecting. The water wasn't running and the purple goo was everywhere. But the worst thing was that all of its inhabitants were petrified. There were some survivors though.

"What happened here?" Peter asked a baker who hid in his basement with his wife and kids.

"It was awful, there was purple goo everywhere!" The baker said.

Several more survivors came out of hiding. In total, only 24 citizens of the kingdom survived the goo tsunami. Peter looked behind him and saw the kingdom's name. "Dreamland."

"Is there a ruler to Dreamland?" Peter asked.

"Yes." The baker said. "King Zog."

"Then I shall speak with King Zog," Peter said. "Where is he?"

"He's at the castle." A civilian said. "We haven't heard from him."

* * *

Peter walked into the castle, avoiding the goo along the way. With so many soldiers and the king's staff petrified, he wondered if the king himself and the queen were okay.

"This better be it," Peter said, opening the door to the king's quarters.

A crossbow was pointed at Peter's face. At the end of the crossbow was a pudgy, old guy with a mustache.

"Who are you?" He said.

"Are you King Zog?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Now answer my question."

"I'm Peter."

"Which kingdom do you come from?" Zog asked.

"Here," Peter said, quickly. "What happened here?"

"It's a lot," Zog said, lowering his bow.

"I have time," Peter said.

"It all started 15 years ago..." Zog began.

* * *

_FLASHBACK..._

_Zog and his wife, Dagmar, were playing with their four year-old daughter, Bean. A servant brought a bottle of wine for the king and queen._

_"I brought a bottle from the cellar, your highness. The seal is unbroken." said the servant._

_The servant also brought up two wine glasses. They were on a tray with grapes for decoration. The servant poured the wine evenly in the two glasses. Dagmar looked ahead of her. Bean was looking at her father's direction, while Zog was looking out at sea. It was the perfect time to strike. She took out a small bottle of purple liquid and poured a drop on the right glass. She got up to suggest a toast._

_"Grapes!" Bean said._

_Bean tried to reach for a grape, but couldn't reach it. So she turned the tray, switching the glasses in progress to get a grape. Both Zog and Dagmar got their respective glasses._

_"To our little family," Zog stated._

_They both drank the wine at the same time. Suddenly, Dagmar fell to the ground. Her chest started turning to stone._

_"No, please not her! NO!" Zog yelled._

_"Bean?" Dagmar said before turning into stone._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

"But you only told me what happened in the past," Peter said. "What happened now?"

"It gets worse," Zog said.

* * *

_FLASHBACK 2..._

_Bean grew up and made friends with a demon named Luci and an elf named Elfo. Together they went on adventures. But then one day, Elfo returned home after realizing he was not a true elf. He was a half-elf! Elfo's home was later attacked by knights of Dreamland seeking the elixir of life. Elf's blood was a key ingredient in making the potion. But Bean, Luci, Elfo, and the elf kingdom defended their homeland successfully. Until more guards showed up. The trio sealed the elf kingdom before the guards could shoot it with arrows. They celebrate in victory, but it was short-lived when an arrow fatally pierces Elfo. Bean had previously obtained the eternity pendant from a previous adventure, and a drop of elf's blood at the entrance to the elf kingdom. With the pendant and blood, Bean had only one use of the pendant. It was Dagmar or Elfo. Bean heavy-heartedly chooses to use the pendant on Dagmar over Elfo. With Dagmar alive, Dreamland rejoices while also holding a funeral for Elfo. However, Elfo's corpse falls into the ocean after a fight between Dagmar and Oona, Zog's second wife. Later in Dreamland, everyone is suddenly turning into stone. Believing it to be Oona, Zog sets out to find her. Luci reveals to Zog that it was Dagmar that tried to poison him years ago. Dagmar took Bean with her, explaining the latter she had her destiny to fulfill. Dagmar releases the poison throughout Dreamland while Luci is captured by an unknown assailant._

_FLASHBACK END._

* * *

"I'm sorry for your loss." Peter said. "I've lost people too."

WHAM! Zog slammed his fist on the wall.

"You have no idea what lost is." Zog stated.

Peter just remained silent and listened to Zog.

"I know," Zog said. "Now, Bean and Dagmar have left by boat, Luci's missing, Elfo's dead, I lost my crown, the entire kingdom's turned to stone. What's next? Queen Oona returns?"

And that what happened next. An amphibian creature appeared on the door. It had to be Oona, Peter thought.

"Zog, baby. How much I missed you." She said with those bedroom eyes.

"Uhhh..." Zog stammered.

Peter watched as Oona kissed Zog in a over romantic matter. It was too for him to look and he went to the next room over.

* * *

"Oh my god." He gasped. "That was too much."

"Somebody, help!" A voice said.

"Who there's?" Peter said.

"In here! Hurry, I'm out of cigarettes!" The voice called.

Peter turned to the direction of the voice, leading him to a drawer. Opening it, he saw a glass jar with a black cat in it. Upon opening the lid, the cat jumped on Peter and instantly embraced him.

"I don't know who you are but thanks for saving me!" He said.

"This is awkward." Peter said to himself.

"So, who are you?" Peter asked politely.

"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. Name's Luci. And if you call me a cat, just know that I'm a demon." Luci said proudly.

"A demon? I thought demons were red and had pitchforks and stuff." Peter said.

"That's just a stereotype." Luci said. "Oh yeah, my human has gone missing, so I'm going to be your personal demon until I find her."

"What do you mean by personal demon?"

"You know that voice in your head, that angel counterpart of yours that tells you to do the right thing?" Luci said. "I'm the guy that yells over it. I'm the guy that makes you feel good on doing bad stuff."

"I never said that I was a obedient child." Peter wickedly.

Then someone burst into the room. It was Zog.

"Oh my god..." Zog gasped. "Oona was too much!"

WHAM! Zog slammed the door shut. Peter looked above him. A drop of purple goo was standing directly above Zog shaking ever so slightly. Then the bomb fell...

Drip. A drop fell on Zog's nose. Instantly he was turned to stone. At that point Oona came in.

"Murder! Murderer!" Oona said, pointing a finger a Peter and Luci.

"Run!" Luci said.

Peter dodged Oona's grasp and ran out the hallway and outside.

* * *

"Get him, he murdered the king!" Oona shouted.

It all happened too fast. The next thing that Peter knew, a bunch of people were on him and Luci's tail.

"I can't... run as fast... as you..." Luci said, huffing and puffing.

Luci jumped onto Peter's pocket. The latter bolted down the road.

"We've got you now!" A citizen said, blocking the exit to Dreamland.

"Go back! Go back!" Luci said.

But Oona was behind them. The only direction Peter can run to now was left. But it lead to the edge of a cliff.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Peter lept off the cliff just as the civilians were about to grab them. The two were sent screaming down before plunging into the ocean below.


	4. Chapter II: Return to Elfwood

**I couldn't figure out how to post links on this website****. So I'm just going to tell you the title of the song and you can search it on Youtube.**

* * *

"Hey, wake up." A voice said.

Peter woke up with a jump. He looked around him, a sandy beach with tons of shells. Luci was standing down in front of him.

"Now that you're up, you wanna tell me your name?" Luci said.

"It's Peter." Peter said.

"That's a very odd name..." Luci said.

"It's just...that...I'm not from here..." Peter said while trying to explain it all.

"I feel you, man." Luci said. "I'm not even a real demon."

"Wait, I thought you said you were..."

"If I were a real demon, I would have wings and immortality. I actually did have them back in Hell, but I had to give them up if I wanted to stay with Bean forever."

"You actually liked her?"

"Well, not like **like** her. It's just that being with someone made me feel safer. I never had any friends in life back in Hell."

Peter just remained silent.

"I miss Bean." Luci said.

"I guess you do have a good side within you."

"Yeah, I do." Luci said with a smile.

Peter stood up to see a green thing washing onto the shore. When he got closer, he saw a dead elf on the shoreline.

"Oh my god, Elfo!" Luci said.

Luci ran up to Elfo but Peter stopped him. Peter went to retrieve Elfo himself and laid him on a large flat rock.

"Elfo..." Luci said, worried.

SINGING...

"What the?" Peter said.

"Oh no, Walrus Island!" Luci said. "Jam sand into your earholes!"

"W-What?"

But the singing was revealed to be mermaids. They went up to Elfo's corpse, not noticing the two, and took out a small vial. Upon pouring a single drop onto Elfo's head, he was awake.

"Hi, I'm Elfo!" Elfo said.

"It's a miracle!" Luci happily said.

Peter and Luci walked up to Elfo.

"Stand aside, friendship business." Peter said to the mermaids.

Luci instantly hugged Elfo.

"I missed you so much!" He said.

"I missed you too, Luci." Elfo said.

Elfo saw Peter standing beside him.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"I'm Peter." Peter said.

"What happened?" Elfo said to Luci.

"Dude, you were dead for 6 months." Luci said.

Elfo looked at them in surprise.

"And now, all of Dreamland is turned to stone! And worse, Bean's missing!" Luci said.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT." Elfo mouthed.

"It gets even worse, Peter and I were framed for turning Zog to stone!"

"Zog turned to stone?" Elfo said.

"Now, we can't go back home. We need a new place to stay." Luci said.

"We can go back to the Elf Kingdom," Elfo said.

"What? No." Luci said.

"It's our only hope of a safe place," Elfo said.

"I'm with him," Peter said.

"One question, how do we get back to land?" Luci said.

Peter looked around and saw a small boat that could fit the three.

* * *

With Peter rowing, the three were slowly making there way back to shore. Once they arrived on land, the three continued into the woods.

"So Elfwood is my home, I make candy there!" Elfo said to Peter.

"Huh, neat." Peter said.

"You don't seem so surprised." Luci said.

"Trust me, I've been friends with a unicorn." Peter said.

"You sure are one weird kid." Luci said.

A whiff on chocolate, caramel, and mint got their attention.

"Elfwood, we're here!" Elfo said, running to the place.

But all that was there was a dead end.

"Wow, Elfwood sure is a busy place." Peter sarcastically said.

"Hey, can we come in?" Elfo said.

"Elfo's with outsiders again." A voice said.

"The last outsider broke our gate!" Another voice added.

"Dreamland is in grave danger. We need your help." Peter said.

"We cannot open the door until you give us the password." A voice said.

"Password?" Peter said.

"Damnit! We should've chosen a better password." The voice said. "But he guessed right."

The door to Elfwood opened. Elves were everywhere making candy and sweets.

"Whoa," Peter said.

The three walked inside the gates of Elfwood.

* * *

All of the elves were surprised to see Elfo returning to the kingdom. An elf with the word "Shocko" on his shirt in particular.

"WHAAAAATTTTTT." Shocko gasped.

The Elf King walked up to the three.

"Elfo, I thought you died!" The Elf King said.

"Well, I'm alive!" Elfo said.

"Where's Bean? And who is this?" The Elf King said, pointing his staff to Peter.

"That's Peter, he's a human like Bean," Elfo said.

"Did he revive you?" The Elf King said.

"No, some mermaids did," Peter said.

"I don't even know that mermaids can revive people." The Elf King said.

"Now that we're here, we need to tell you this. Dreamland has been turned to stone." Peter said.

"Wait, slow down, how did this all happen?" An elf said.

Peter and Luci explained it all from the beginning to the present time. The evils of Queen Dagmar, Bean and Dagmar's escape, Luci's capture and freedom, Zog's petrification, the framed, finding Elfo and returning to Elfwood.

"Wow, you had a big adventure." An elf said.

"We only went to an island and back," Luci said.

While the elves talking to Luci and Peter, Elfo returned to his father, Pops.

"Elfo my boy, I thought you were dead!" Pops said.

"I know Pops, but I need to ask you a question," Elfo said.

"Is it about your mother?" Pops replied.

"Yes," Elfo said. "I can handle anything you throw at me."

"I can't tell you because it would change you forever. But I do have something from your mother. Before she left us. Follow me."

Elfo followed Pops to his house. Peter saw Elfo leaving with his father and followed them.

"Why are you following us?" Elfo said.

"I can help you with your mother. I overheard everything." Peter said.

"Okay, but do not tell anyone else," Pops said.

Peter silently nodded. Pops took both of them inside. Once inside, Pops went over to a chest and unlocked it. He reached in and pulled out a dagger. This dagger had a silver handle and serrated edges.

"Is that a knife?" Elfo said.

"It's a dagger, Elfo. Your mom left it for you." Pops said.

"Wow, it's big," Elfo said.

"I'll take that," Peter said taking the knife from Pops.

"Hey, that was for Elfo!" Pops said.

"It's okay Pops, Peter can have it," Elfo reassured.

"Your mother was part of an order, a secret brotherhood," Pops said.

"What secret brotherhood?" Elfo said.

Before Pops can give out the answer, an explosive sound came from outside. Peter, Pops, and Elfo ran outside.

* * *

Music: **Ratonhnhaké ton from Assassin's Creed III**

Everyone ran in Elfwood, Everyone screamed, Everyone cried, Everyone hid behind trees or in houses. Elves were being killed by by Dankmirian soldiers.

"Oh no!" Elfo said.

"We have to find Luci!" Peter said.

An elf who was in front of Peter got his throat slit by a soldier. The soldier saw Peter and ran straight for him, Peter dodged out of the way.

"Elf King!" cried Elfo.

The Elf King was with two other elves fighting off the soldiers. The king stabbed a soldier in the neck.

"A gift for the queen!" A soldier said, grabbing Peter.

Peter was thrown onto the ground. The soldier who grabbed him tried to stab him with his sword, but Peter knocked the soldier back with a shield lying on the ground. He got back up.

"Did you find Luci yet?" Elfo shouted over the fight.

"I didn't-"

"Ready boys!" A soldier called.

Peter and Elfo found Luci with three other elves all standing in a straight line. They were ordered to be executed by a Dankmirian lieutenant. Three soldiers stood in front of their prisoners with crossbows. They loaded them and aimed. Peter ran as fast as he could to the prisoners.

"Shoot that one!" The lieutenant demanded, pointing at Peter when he saw him.

The archers switched their targets focusing on Peter, the latter raised his shield. The archers fired, hitting the shield but not Peter. The archers loaded their bows again, but it was too late. Peter bashed one of them down. The other archer pointed his bow at Peter but was stabbed in the head by Elfo.

"Good thing I had my own knife!" Elfo said.

"Give no quarter to the savages!" A Dankmirian knight shouted.

"Sound the battle bell!" Elfo shouted.

The battle bell rung. The elves opened their armory and grabbed their weapons. Candy sabers, Jawbreakers, Licorice vines, Lollipop axes. Peter and Luci also helped the elves defend the kingdom. Peter ran up to a knight who captured an elf and stabbed him in the neck with his dagger. Elfo spun a lollipop ax around and decapitated another knight. Luci lit a bottle of beer and threw it like a molotov. It burned several knights. They then saw Queen Oona riding on a horse after killing a few Dankmirians.

Music stops.

Pops stood in front of Oona.

"You will not succeed here.!" Pops stated.

"How astonishing," Oona said. "This time I will make certain of your death."

A Dankmirian took out a bow and shot Pops in the chest.

"Pops!" Elfo yelled.

Elfo ran up to his father's corpse. It was too late. Pops was dead.

"Oona..." Elfo said, looking up angrily.

"Seize him!" Oona said.

Two knights grabbed Elfo. Peter was busy fending off another knight. When that knight was dead, he saw Elfo being taken away. He took a sword from the dead knight's body and hacked off the arm of the knight that took Elfo.

"Augh!" The knight said.

"Elfo, run!" Peter shouted.

The elves were forced to flee Elfwood. Luci and Peter followed them. Before running away deeper into the woods with the others, Elfo turned to look back at his home.

"My home..." Elfo said. "Pops..."

"Elfo, we gotta go!" Luci shouted.

Elfo ran off with the others.

* * *

Elfwood was now in the property of the Dankmirians.

"First, Dreamland and now Elfwood," Oona said to her knights. "We shall lay siege on Bentwood next!"

The knights all cheered and drank beer. They didn't know that they were being watched by an emperor and an enchantress.

"Elfwood has fallen." The emperor said. "And they're after Bentwood next."

"I know for a fact that she can be stopped." The Enchantress said. "The future of this kingdom depends on Bean."


	5. Chapter III: The Dragon

Elfo woke up suddenly. He found himself sitting next to a fire lit by Luci. Peter, The Elf King, and some elves were sitting around it.

"What happened?" Elfo said.

"You were out cold after the attack on Elfwood," Peter said.

"Pops!" Elfo cried.

"Your father is dead," Peter said.

Elfo grew silent.

"You take the news well." The Elf King said.

"What do we do now?" An elf said.

"We find Bean," Luci said.

"Bean?" Peter said.

"She must have the eternity pendant. That's the only thing we need to turn everyone back to normal." Luci added.

"But we also need Elf's blood," Elfo said.

"Hold on, we are not killing these elves for elf's blood," Peter said.

"Is this usage of Elf's Blood true along with the eternity pendant?" The Elf King said.

"Uh huh," Luci said.

"Then we must sacrifice our elves if it means saving all of Dreamland."

"But which elf would you sacrifice?" Peter said.

An elf stepped up.

"Probably him." He said pointing to another elf.

"What? No way!" The elf argued.

"Guys, we only need one drop, not one whole elf," Luci said.

"Just one drop?" The Elf King said.

"Not one drop. A bunch of drops. We don't need to kill an elf, we just need some blood from every elf we have." Peter said.

"Let's...just start with finding Bean first," Luci said.

"Okay," Elfo said. "If we knew where she is."

"I think I might know," Luci said.

"You were hiding it the whole time?" The Elf King said.

"No, there's this crystal ball in Dreamland that can tell you where someone is!" Luci explained.

"You mean this?" Peter said, holding a glowing crystal ball.

"How'd you get that?" Elfo asked.

"Swiped it while running away from Oona."

"Okay, where are Bean and Dagmar?" Luci said.

The crystal displayed words.

_**BEYOND THE SEA OF DREAMLAND.**_

"Crap. We don't know exactly where." Peter said. "If only we have a map of the world."

"Well, it just so happens that I know the world!" The Elf King said.

"You do?" Elfo said.

"Okay, what is beyond the Sea of Dreamland?" Peter said.

"Well, Cremorrah and Maru." The Elf King said.

"Okay, is Bean and Dagmar in Cremorrah?" Peter asked.

**_NO._**

"How about Maru?"

_**YES.**_

"Great! We got our lead!" Elfo said.

"But it's not specific," Peter said.

"Where in Maru is Bean and Dagmar?" Luci said.

_**"The Danger is within."**_

"What?" Everyone said.

"Where is Queen Oona?" Peter said.

"Dreamland."

"What is Oona planning?"

The crystal ball showed a vision to the three.

"I shall smite Bentwood and all of the countries. Then I shall strip all rulers of all the countries of all their power!" Oona said, laughing. "Zog will pay, Dagmar will pay, Tiabeanie will-

A Dankmirian walked through the door.

"Hey Mom, have you seen Dad? I haven't seen him all day." He said.

"Derek, I need to talk about my plan," Oona said. "So not now."

"Okay, mom!" Derek said as he left.

The vision faded.

"We have to get to Bentwood before Oona does!" Peter said.

"No, we have to find Bean first!" Elfo said.

"I'm with Elfo," Luci said.

"Maru can wait, we don't even have transport across the sea!" Peter said.

"But Bentwood's an icy kingdom!" The Elf King said.

"Then we have to go now," Peter said.

"Let's go!" Elfo said.

"Wait, we will go to Bentwood." The Elf King said.

"What?"

"Isn't your mom part of a secret brotherhood? Maybe they can help you find Bean. I heard they have the fastest way to Maru." The Elf King said.

"B-B-But." Elfo stammered.

"Fine. We will go find the brotherhood while you guys go to Bentwood." Peter said.

I will go to Bentwood with half of the elves, while the other half will head to Orctown to warn the others of Oona's attacks." The Elf King ordered.

The elves except for Elfo left with their groups.

"You seem to be very interested in Bean, Elfo." Peter asked.

"It's because she is so beautiful. Her smell is nice and she is the only person who-"

"He has a silly school boy crush on her." Luci answered.

"Let's...just get some rest then." Peter said.

"Yeah, let's find the Brotherhood, learn more about my mom and find Bean!" Elfo said.

While the demon and elf slept, Peter kept on watch for bandits. They would take shifts every now and then.

* * *

**The next morning...**

"You don't seem so tired." Luci said.

"Trust me... I'm wide aw-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Elfo muttered.

_"Our heroes chose to avoid the roads in case of bandits or Dankmirian soldiers, but of course, the wilderness had its own dangers."_

A roar came off into the distance.

"What is it?" Elfo said, waking up.

A large shadow flew over them. It had wings, horns, and had fire shooting from its mouth.

"Oh no, dragon!" Peter shouted.

The dragon spotted them and became very angry. It started to shoot its fire at them.

"What do we do?" Elfo said.

Peter quickly stretched his bow out and shot the dragon down.

"It's down, stab it!" Peter said.

The three ran up to where the dragon fell and stabbed its body multiple times, killing it.

"Wow, that was easy." Elfo said.

"And you were a wet blanket the whole time!" Luci teased.

"Why you little-" Elfo grunted.

Both the elf and demon got into a fight. Peter then went to check on the dragon, but heard a whimpering sound.

_"Once they dispatched the beast, the heroes heard a whimpering sound. Under a nearby bush, lay a cowering dragon whelp." The old man told._

_"Did they take it in?" The woman said._

_"Yes. They believe on day it would grow into a strong companion."_

"What should we name it?" Elfo said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I've got one, Flames!" Luci said.

"Nah." Peter said. "H-Hey!

The dragon was nibbling away on Peter's belongings, mainly his food.

"My crackers!" Peter said.

"Crackers, I like it!" Elfo said.

"Me too!" Luci said.

"Okay, Crackers it is." Peter suggested. "But guys, soon we'll have to let him go."

"How did you know its a he?" Elfo asked.

"You haven't...Ugh, forget it." Peter groaned.

The three took Crackers with them, confident that Crackers would help them in their time of need.


	6. Chapter IV: The Bar

Days seemed to have passed. Or was it weeks? Elfo and Luci were dead tired.

"I'm thirsty!" Elfo complained.

"I've got to admit, I need to rest." Luci said.

"We'll stop at the next inn," Peter said.

"How? We don't have any money." Elfo said.

Then as if some miracle, help arrived-

"Halt! We are looking for a person that matches your description." A Dankmirian guard said.

Or not.

"There must be some misunderstanding." Peter said.

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

"The kind where we should come quietly." Peter said, drawing his sword.

It was a good thing that these guards weren't dangerous. After a short fight, they fled.

"Okay, now we need to rest." Elfo said.

"At least they've dropped some gold for us." Peter said.

"Huh?"

"The guards forgot their gold pouches."

"That's nice, but we need food!" Luci said.

* * *

_"The heroes traveled for more days, eventually arriving at an inn."_

"Finally, a place to stay." Elfo said.

"And the food here's good too!" Luci said, pigging out.

"Guys, we're supposed to be focused here." Peter said. "We need to find the brotherhood."

**RECORD NEEDLE SCRATCH**

"Whoops." Elfo said to himself.

"Oh sure, the leader's down in the basement." The innkeeper said in a very rude tone.

"Really, down there?" Elfo said curiously as he walked to the stairs leading to the basement.

"Just look closer." The innkeeper said.

"H-Hey!"

Elfo was pushed downstairs. The innkeeper immediately locked the door. Peter got up immediately.

"H-Help!"

Luci was grabbed by another peasant. Peter ran to get him, but was grabbed in the back by another customer. Peter punched the customer in the face and pulled Luci free. He fought off the other customers who tried to surround him. He then knocked out the innkeeper and freed Elfo.

"Wait, stop! I know where the Brotherhood resides!" The innkeeper gasped as he got up.

"Where?" Peter demanded.

The innkeeper just whistled. In a flash, a bunch of knights came in with loaded crossbows.

"You just found them." The innkeeper told them.

"U-Urk!" Peter said to himself.

_"The heroes had no choice, they were forced to surrender."_


	7. Chapter V: The Brotherhood

"Well, this fun," Luci said. "Being captured by some mysterious people and being escorted to their hideout."

"Dude, we're already at their hideout," Peter said.

Peter, Elfo, Sulu, and Luci were sitting in a prison cell. The hideout was underground. The door opened. A group of people dressed in white came up to them.

"Come, our master wishes to speak with you." One of them said.

The group followed the people in white. They took them to a large area underground.

"You have to admit, this is pretty cool," Luci said.

"You wish." A voice behind them said.

"Gah!" Luci screamed. "Don't sneak up to a guy like that."

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Peter said.

The voice appeared in front of them. He had long hair, gold markings on his white robes, and a beard.

"I am Jen, leader of the Brotherhood."

"Brotherhood?" Peter asked.

"The Brotherhood was once noble knights of Dreamland, but they're now assassins who try to achieve peace at free will.

"Question, what happened to my mom?" Elfo said. "She was part of the Brotherhood."

Jen frowned when he looked at Elfo.

"Oh no." Peter thought.

"You're mom...is dead."

"W-W-What?" Elfo whimpered.

"About a year ago, our place was attacked by Dankmire. We were able to drive them off, but an arrow was flying at me, your mom jumped in front me and...now I only blame myself for this." Jen said.

"Isha had died for us." A member of the brotherhood said. "It was a noble cause."

"N-No!" Elfo said.

"Elfo wait, Elfo!" Luci called as Elfo ran off.

Elfo hadn't ran very far. In fact, he never left the Brotherhood hideout. He ran up to the painting of Isha.

"Mom...why did you leave me?" Elfo croaked.

"I...can't look." Jen said, looking away sympathetically.

"Let's give him time." Peter said, solemnly.

Luci and Peter left with Jen.

"Sorry about Elfo." Jen said.

"No need to apologize." Peter said.

"Hey, do you guys have a way to Maru?" Luci asked.

"I see your dragon friend here is ready to ride." Jen said, looking at Crackers.

Crackers had actually grown up pretty fast. It was now bigger than human.

"You guys ride dragons?" Peter asked.

"We do to get around." Jen added. "Oh, I see where this is going."

**Cut to a montage of learning how to ride a dragon.** **By the end of the day, Peter had already mastered it.**

* * *

"Man, that was fun." Luci said.

"But it's not over yet." A brotherhood member said.

She took Peter and Luci to Jen. Elfo was with him as well.

"Your tears had dried." Luci noticed.

"Yeah, Jen just gave me a pep talk." Elfo said.

"Okay, now that you guys are here, I need to tell you a secret in Maru." Jen said.

"What is it?" Elfo said.

Jen showed everyone a drawing of a gold crown with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds on the edges.

"This is the Wish Crown." Jen said. "The Wish Crown is a very powerful crown forged from Maruvian gold," Jen said. "The first emperor of Maru got corrupted with it, so the Gods sealed it away behind a Maruvian vault. The only way to open it is with the Eternity pendant."

"What's wrong with regular gold?" Peter asked.

"Maruvian gold is even rarer than regular gold," Jen said. "It is very magical and very valuable. You can buy a whole city with it. The gods of Maru knew that its people will fight over it, so they changed its economy to mice instead." Jen said.

"How does the crown work?" Luci asked.

"You simply put the crown on your head, think of your greatest desire, and snap your fingers. Then whatever you think of will come true."

"Huh, sort of like another movie." Peter thought to himself. "Something bigger."

"Our Brotherhood has received news of Dankmire's expansion. Oona could be heading to Maru to obtain the crown as we speak!"

"Then we have to stop her!" Luci said.

"Wait, we're going with you too. You guys can't do this alone." Jen said.

_"Our heroes have joined forces with the Brotherhood in saving the world, but the roads ahead of them were far from clear." The old man told._

_"You haven't told me on what happened to the Princess." _

_"Ah, yes. The Princess. Or should I say the Witch of Maru." The old said, fascinated._


	8. Chapter VI: Passing the Torch

_"Ah, the princess, or should I say the witch of Maru. She was one of the royal Maruvian gifted with magic at birth that occurs every 100 years. It wasn't until in her later life that she would discover it."_

Everything began on where Part 1 of Disenchantment ended. A goat had just announced that they would be departing Dreamland. The ship then took off.

* * *

**Months later...**

It felt like the sea was never ending. Bean got up the courage on asking her mother.

"Mom, where are we going?" Bean asked.

"We are heading to Maru, which is where I was born."

"Maru? The kingdom that turned Cremorrah into stone?" Bean asked.

"You have a gift inside you Bean, you just don't know it yet."

"I have a gift inside me?" Bean thought.

The ship suddenly jerked. Another ship, filled with pirates swung across from their ship to Bean's.

"Gah! Pirates!" A sailor panicked as he jumped overboard.

"Har Har Har! Not a step further ye scurvy dogs! These waters belong to Garth and his merry crew!" The pirate captain laughed. "That means ye have to pay a toll. Yer women and gold would do nicely!"

"I'm sorry, but we'll pass on that." Dagmar said.

"And what does this women say? Ye pass on that? We shall scuttle ye!"

"Defend the ship!" The captain said.

Sailors of Bean's ship were given swords to defend themselves against the pirates. Dagmar hid below the deck. Bean fought through several of the pirates before eventually tackling the captain. The captain was good on his word. He disarmed Bean and pinned her to the ground. Bean tried to fight back, then...

BZZZZT!

A wave of blue lightning shot out of her hands.

"Witchcraft!" A pirate said.

The pirates stopped focusing on their targets and now focused on Bean.

GLUZZZRRTT!

A beam of thunder shot out of Bean's hands.

"What is this?" Bean gasped.

"Sorcery." A sailor said.

"W-What?"

"You are a witch!" A sailor accused.

"Stop!"

Dagmar stood before Bean.

"Bean is the granddaughter of the Witch of Maru." Dagmar stated.

"Pfft. Lies!" The captain said.

"I order you to let her go!" Dagmar said.

Bean was shocked to see the crew listening to Dagmar's orders.

"Mom, what's going on? Is this my gift?"

"Yes, Bean. You have a gift of magic."

"WHAT?!"

"Very rarely do Maruvians like you have magic in their blood. We are heading to Maru now to visit the last Maruvian who had magic. Your grandmother."

* * *

**A few days later...**

"Land ho!" A sailor said. "We have arrived in Maru!"

Dagmar and Bean walked off the ship. Once reaching the land of Maru, Bean suddenly felt weak. She collapsed to the ground.

"Bean, Bean!" A sailor said.

"I'm fine." Bean said. "I just feel so weak."

"But we did it Bean, we're home." A sailor said.

* * *

Bean was carried throughout Maru. As she passed by peasants, guards, merchants, and nobles, Bean noticed that all of the citizens of Maru was bowing to her.

"Mom... what's going on..." Bean croaked.

"Save your strength, Beanie," Dagmar said.

Soon Bean was taken inside a pyramid. The Enchantress and the Emperor saw them.

"Queen Dagmar of Dreamland, I see you have brought Princess Tiabeanie with you."

"Yes, we need to see my mother, the Witch of Maru," Dagmar said.

The Enchantress took the two to Dagmar's mother. She was in bed old and dying.

"Dagmar, you're home." The Witch said. "And you are not alone I see."

"This is Princess Tiabeanie, my daughter and your successor," Dagmar said.

"Mom? Why am I her successor?" Bean asked.

"Tiabeanie, you were to protect Dreamland and Maru from any danger. I was your age when I became ruler of Maru." The Witch said.

"The Witch is the leader of Maru?" Bean said.

"Maru chose the Witch of Maru as the leader of its kingdom," Dagmar said. "The Witch was kind, wise, and a fair and just ruler of Maru."

"It is now the time to pass the magic to you." The Witch said, glowing bright blue.

"N-No!" Bean whimpered with tears streaming down her face.

"I know we never met, Bean. But our people need you. Take my magic, save Maru and all of the kingdoms."

"No... don't go..." Bean croaked.

"You are the Witch of Maru now, Tiabeanie, Remember..."

The Witch of Maru glowed brighter as she touched Bean's hand. She used the last of her strength to lift herself and kissed Bean in the forehead. As she kissed Bean, she turned to ash and was blown away.

"Grandma?" Bean whimpered.

Bean looked around. Tears formed on her face. She slunk her face down and wept.

"Bean... I'm so sorry..." Dagmar said. "...But your grandmother did it! She saved you!"

Bean wiped her tears away.

"We can still do this," Dagmar said.

Dagmar touched Bean's hand. Suddenly, a vision appeared in Bean's face. It was a flashback before Dreamland fell.

* * *

FLASHBACK...

"The thing about your father, Tiabeanie, is that he wants to change you. I want you as you were born to be." Dagmar said.

"Mom? What was I born to be?" Bean asked.

But Dagmar didn't listen.

"Damn small print. This better be the right one."

Dagmar then heard footsteps. She then saw a shadow of Zog. She stopped her work and went down.

"You." Zog scowled. "The only woman I ever loved. Did you not know how much I gave up for you? What I risked to get you back?"

"It goes beyond you, dear. It is a dark battle of a hundred centuries and our daughter's destiny."

"Not if I can help it," Zog stated.

Zog tried to get up the stairs, but Dagmar kicked him down the stairs. She ran up, finished making the potion, and poured it down the stairs. The goo from the potion turned everyone to stone.

FLASHBACK END...

* * *

Bean snapped out of her vision.

"Are you alright, Bean?" Dagmar asked.

"You!" Bean accused. "You destroyed Dreamland."

There was a pause.

"Yes, Bean. I destroyed Dreamland. But it was to protect you." Dagmar said.

"I shouldn't have revived you!" Bean shouted. "I should've chosen Elfo!"

"Bean... listen..."

"Don't manipulate me!" Bean shouted.

"Queen Oona will destroy Dreamland if I didn't turn everyone to stone," Dagmar said, trying to reach to Bean.

Bean slapped Dagmar's hand away. "No! Don't touch me!"

"I know how to turn Dreamland back to normal," Dagmar said.

That made Bean stop.

"The potion I used to turn everyone into stone can be reversed..."

"...by the Eternity pendant?" Bean asked.

"No, another potion must be made. This potion requires the magic of the Witch of Maru for it to work." Dagmar said.

"So, I have to cast a spell on it?" Bean asked.

"Sort of like that."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Bean, I'm sorry for everything," Dagmar said.

"Me too, mom. me too." Bean said.

They both hugged each other.

"I just wish I can talk to Elfo. Wherever he is, I'm sure he's smiling down on me." Bean said after breaking the hug.

"Bean, come quick!" The Enchantress said.

Bean and Dagmar followed the Enchantress to the throne room. The green fire that used to be there turned blue.

"I'm in Steamland!" A cheerful voice said. "Who is this?"


	9. Chapter VII: A Call to Arms

_"While the princess is struggling with her duties as the new Witch of Maru, the heroes were on their journey to Maru to meet with her."_

"Ah, I love a good storm. Makes everything more interesting." Jen said.

"It's too windy! We have to land!" Peter shouted over the storm.

Everyone landed on the ground to avoid the storm.

* * *

When the storm died down, the Brotherhood could see a city off into the distance. It had flying ships, steam puffing out everywhere, escalators and lightbulbs.

"Whoa, I never seen this place before." Elfo gasped.

"Welcome to Steamland." Peter read on the sign.

"Race you into Steamland!" Luci said.

"Hey, wait up!" Peter said.

The Brotherhood followed Luci and Peter into the city.

* * *

Peter was more interested in the robots of Steamland.

"What do you guys run on?" Peter asked.

"WE RUN ON WATER. WATER MAKES STEAM. THIS WHY WE CALL STEAMLAND." A robotic voice said. "UH OH. I RAN OUT OF WAT-

The robot shut down. While the group continued into the city. Peter noticed a whole stack of early guns and rifles from a gun shop.

"Where should we go?" Elfo said.

"More importantly, are there any humans here?" Peter said.

Peter headed to the largest building. That must be the capital, he thought. The group followed him inside. There they saw a whole bunch of people curled up.

"What are they doing here?" Jen said.

"I got an idea," Elfo said.

Elfo took out a gumdrop fro his pocket.

"Hey, can anyone come to get this?" Elfo called.

A little elf with white hair ran up to them.

"Deet!" A voice called.

An orc came up to the group holding a crossbow. She grabbed Deet away.

"Yoikes!" Luci said.

"Get away from her!" She said.

Everyone back away.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you," Jen said.

"The hell with you!" She said, firing the crossbow.

The bolt knocked Elfo's hat off of him. Elfo ran to pick it up.

"What the hell do we do now?" Luci said.

"More importantly, why are they down here?" Peter said.

"We are hiding from Oona. She's taking over the other countries. We set up robots to defend us, but we don't know if she'll come for us or not." She said.

"It's hopeless, we'll never catch up to Bean before Oona catches her." Elfo said.

Suddenly...

"Incoming necro-chat for someone named Elfo." A radio operator said.

"I'm Elfo!" Elfo said.

"Someone wants to take to you. Follow me." The operator said.

Peter followed Elfo to a radio room.

"Wow, so high tech!" Elfo gasped.

"I'll play the message for you." The operator said.

The message came from a microphone attached to some speakers.

"I just wish I can talk to Elfo. Wherever he is, I'm sure he's smiling down on me." Bean's voice said.

Elfo ran up to the mic.

"I'm in Steamland! Who is this?" He said.

"Oh my god! Elfo! It's me, Bean! I miss you!"

"Bean? I miss you too!"

"How did you survive?" Bean asked.

"Mermaids!" Elfo said.

"That's...a little odd. But I'm so sorry for everything!"

"Don't be. Are you in Maru?"

"Yeah...how'd you know?"

Peter took over the mic.

"Because he's with me. I'm with Luci too!"

"Luci's with you? And Elfo? Who are you?"

"It's Peter. Now listen up. Oona is going to Maru to take it over."

"What?"

"Just be prepared. We'll meet you there."

The message ended.

"Hmmmm, can this thing send a message to everyone in the world?" Peter told the operator.

"Yes. What are you planning to use it for?"

Peter activated the transmitter.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

Music: **Blue Flames Part II from The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance.**

"EVERYONE..." Peter called out.

Various shots of the other kingdoms hearing and seeing the message Peter broadcasted occurs.

"The Dankmirians... deceived us."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Even Queen Oona and her army can hear that message too.

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cut back to Steamland.

"The Dankmirians turned clan against clan..." Peter continued. "...Kidnapped us to become their slaves. Murdered our loves ones..."

Elfo looked crestfallen when he heard that. Luci comforted him.

"And now everyone and everything is at risk..."

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

"What was once unthinkable of a battle of a hundred centuries...has become inevitable."

Everyone around the world gasped.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...The Dankmirians have disowned us for centuries, why? Because they fear what would happen if we were united." Peter continued.

Elfo and Luci were amazed by that line.

"Wow, he can deliver such a speech." Elfo said to Luci.

"Pfft. Not as bad as Bean's eulogy to you." Luci said.

"...They were right to be afraid!" Peter stated.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Music intensifies.**

"Join me... at Maru...Here, we will make our stand. Not as many...BUT AS ONE!"

Everyone cheered at the last three words.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"The boy had announced a call to arms. Inspiring those who had fallen by Dankmire to fight back. It seemed like everything will be saved."_


	10. Chapter VIII: Fighting Back

Peter returned to his friends after calling everyone in the world.

"That was an awesome call to arms!" Elfo said. "It was so powerful!"

"You seem to know good leadership skills." Jen said.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Peter said.

"Now all we need to do is to head to Maru." Luci said.

"Well, the storm's clearing." said Peter, looking up in the sky.

Soon, everyone was on their way flying to Maru.

"Hey Elfo, what are your feelings on Bean?" Peter asked.

"Well, it's going to be great to see her again!" Elfo said.

"Gosh, I wonder what Bean's been up to?" Luci said.

* * *

"Okay, I can do this." Bean said to herself. "I can do this."

"Bean? It's time for your coronation." Dagmar said.

Bean got her staff and glass ball and nervously walked to the main hall. Everyone in Maru applauded at her.

"We hereby coronate Bean into the Witch of Maru." The emperor said.

Everyone cheered. Bean even smiled a little. Then...

"Look, dragons!" A citizen cried.

"Dragons, where?" Bean said.

"The Maruvians do not attack dragons, they worship them." Dagmar said.

Bean just looked at her mom with confusion.

* * *

"So this is Maru." Peter said.

A group of Maruvian citizens came out to greet them. Among them were the Enchantress and the Emperor.

"Welcome to Maru." The Enchantress said.

The group got off the ship and walked to the largest pyramid.

"Is that the capital? I must speak to your leader." Peter asked.

"Yes, it is. I think a few friends of yours might know our witch of Maru." The Enchantress said.

"Huh?"

Elfo and Luci ran up the stairs of the pyramid. Peter managed to get to the top first.

"Hey, no fair!" Elfo said. "You had longer legs!"

Peter just ran inside the pyramid.

* * *

Peter walked to the throne room and saw Bean talking with her mom.

"Excuse me, I would like to know if you know the witch of Maru." Peter asked.

"You're looking at her." Bean said.

"You're the Witch of Maru? But you're a kid just like me!"

Bean giggled.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird thinking about it. Say, you sound familiar."

"Huh?"

"Wait, you're the guy that made a call to arms!" Bean summarized.

"U-Urk!"

"I know, it's kind of embarrassing when people find out about you, Peter." Bean chuckled.

Peter turned and saw Elfo and Luci who had just made it up the steps.

"Oh man...that was exhausting..." Elfo gasped.

Bean turned and saw Elfo.

"Elfo!" Bean cheered.

Elfo ignored his exhaustion when he saw Bean.

"Bean!" He cheered.

The two ran for each other, happy to see each other as al-

BONK!

Both of them had a concussion by accidentally bumping their heads with one another. But that didn't stop them.

"I missed you so much, Elfo," Bean said.

"Bean, what happened?" Elfo asked after pulling away from the hug.

"A lot of stuff happened. I'm the new ruler of Maru, I realized that my mom destroyed all of Dreamland..."

"Yeah, that's right!" Peter said, realizing everything.

Peter walked over to Dagmar. He took out his dagger and pointed it at Dagmar's throat.

"Is there a way to turn everyone back to normal?" He demanded.

"Yes, I know a way!" Dagmar said.

"Hey, back away from my mom!" Bean said.

Peter did as he was told.

"You should've seen what happened to us," Luci said. "We met two people. Peter, which had just threaten your mom, and Jen, who is the leader of the Brotherhood."

"Jen?" Bean asked.

Peter pointed outside. Jen was teaching the civilians on how to use a sword, while the others were training with archery. A brotherhood member was teaching several civilians on how to make bombs.

"And now Queen Oona is planning to destroy us and steal the Wish Crown!" Peter said.

"Wish Crown?" Bean said.

As if on cue, Dagmar took them to the vault of the throne room. A glowing gold crown was floating there.

"Whoa," Peter said.

"What do we do?" Luci asked.

"The answer is quite simple," Dagmar said. "Do you still have the eternity pendant, Bean?"

"Yes," Bean said, taking the eternity pendant from her pocket.

"Place it in the blue fire next to the Wish Crown," Dagmar said.

When Bean placed her hand in the blue fire, it didn't burn her. Peter held his hand over the blue fire.

"It isn't burning." He said.

"This empowers the eternity pendant. Since they are next to each other, it will empower the crown as long as the eternity pendant is in the blue fire." Dagmar said.

The crown lit up. Bean took it and placed it on her head. Her magic grew stronger. Her hands shot out brighter blue energy.

"She can cast spells?" Peter said.

"This is amazing!" Luci said. "Oona will never stop us!"

"Mom, I'm scared of this," Bean said after placing the crown on her head.

"I'm scared too, Bean. But I know we'll save the kingdom." Dagmar said.

CRASH!

* * *

Everyone ran outside. Oona's ships have arrived in Maru. Her forces have arrived to lay siege. Oona arrived on horseback.

"What are you doing here?" Bean said.

"Oh Bean, always a rascal." Oona chuckled.

"Your reign of terror ends here!" Peter said.

"Is that so?" Oona said. "You promised a mighty rebellion. We'll be home in time for lunch."

"They'll be here," Peter said.

"I wanna squish the green guy!" A soldier said.

Bean stepped up.

"You will not touch him!" She said.

The Dankmirians all laughed.

"Then our sacrifices will inspire others." Luci said.

The Dankmirians stopped laughing.

"Just as my father once did." Elfo said, stepping in.

"I'll give you a fight," Peter said.

A soldier unsheathed his sword. Peter took out his sword too. He deflected the soldier's attack before disarming him. Peter then thrust at the soldier's stomach, killing him.

"YEAH!" The civilians cheered.

"Ready!" Oona shouted.

Everyone prepared the weapons.

"Attack!"

The civilians ran inside their houses. The soldiers of Maru grabbed a stash of bombs and handed them to Peter, Elfo, and Luci.

"Now!" Jen shouted.

The Brotherhood all crouched down. Peter, Elfo, and Luci climbed onto their backs. The Brotherhood threw the three up in the air. The three threw the bombs, killing some Dankmirian soldiers and were caught by the Brotherhood as they fell back down.

"Charge!" Jen shouted.

The soldiers shot the bombs from the catapults near the pyramid. Luci lit up a bottle of alcohol and threw it at the soldiers.

"Behind you, Peter!" Luci said, killing another soldier.

Peter fought through three of the soldiers. A 6-foot tall, super burly soldier looked at him and laughed.

"You think you could kill me?" He said.

Peter thrust his sword at him. The attack was deflected.

"What the-?"

Peter was grabbed in the air. He struggled to break free and swung his sword at the soldiers hand. It did nothing.

"Any last words?" The soldier said.

BZZZZTTT! The soldier fell to the ground fried. Bean had saved Peter.

"Thanks, Bean!" Peter shouted.

"Yes, all this power is so epic! I could feel it going into my head!" Bean exclaimed.

Suddenly, something flashed in front of Elfo as if he realized something.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He said to himself.

Elfo ran to the blue fire and took the eternity pendant.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bean cried as she fell to the ground with a thud.

Elfo looked at Bean with fear on his face.

"ELFO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Bean screamed angrily.


	11. Chapter IX: The Battle of Dreamland

"WHY?!" Bean shouted.

Elfo backed away in fear.

"We could've saved the world together!" Bean shouted.

"Wait, Bean... I just realized someth-." Elfo stammered.

"You killed our only chance on stopping Oona!" Bean shouted.

"Take this!" Oona shouted, attacking Bean.

Elfo tried to deflect Oona's attack. Bean helped him by blasting magic at Oona.

"You...will...not touch her!" Elfo said.

Queen Oona attacked again. This time, she knocked the Eternity Pendant from Elfo's grasp. When Elfo ran to get it...

SHHHHKKKK!

Oona removed the metal blade lodged in Elfo's chest, revealing a large wound. Split reactions of everyone occur.

"Oh no!" Peter said.

"Elfo!" Luci said.

"NO!" Bean cried.

Music: **Our Sister is Gone from Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance.**

The three ran up to Elfo's body. Everyone stopped fighting as Bean picked up Elfo's body.

"No, no, no, no, no. This can't be how it ends." Luci whimpered.

"Elfo..." Bean croaked.

Peter watched worriedly from a distance. Elfo struggled to open his eyes.

"Bean..." Elfo croaked.

"Yes! I'm here!" Bean sighed. "Please, stay with me!"

"We were wrong..." Elfo croaked.

Luci frowned. Bean went back to being worried.

"Elfo, save your strength." Bean whimpered as tears formed on her face.

"...the first wielder of the Wish Crown got corrupted with it...I didn't want it to happen with you too."

"Elfo...please." Bean croaked.

Tears formed on Luci. Bean held Elfo tighter as he coughed. Elfo placed his weak, trembling hand on the princess.

"...I love you, Bean. T-Trust me." Elfo smiled weakly.

Tears started pouring down on Bean.

"...Elfo, don't!" Bean trembled. "Don't leave me again...I love you, too!"

Elfo struggled to lift himself up to kiss Bean. He slunk back down.

"Elfo...Elfo!" Bean cried.

Elfo was motionless. Bean buried her face in Elfo and sobbed. Luci looked away and shed several tears. Dagmar cried into Jen's shoulders. Peter felt his heart breaking into pieces. He just hung his head.

Music stops.

"PFFFT. Enough emotions." Oona said.

Soldiers of Dankmire started to round up everyone. Soon everyone was rounded up, except for two. When the last Maru ship left, Peter and Jen emerged from hiding among the dead bodies. Civilians came out of hiding.

"Everything is lost." One of them said.

Everyone dipped their heads in mournfulness.

"No." Peter stated.

Everyone looked up.

"Every fiber of my being says this is wrong. We're going to take down Oona and bring everyone home safe!" Peter stated.

"But what about Elfo?" Jen said.

Peter held up the eternity pendant.

"We can still do this." Peter said.

* * *

The prisoners were given a head count on the ship. After counting everyone, the guards went back on board. Everyone on deck was dead.

"What the-"

The guards were killed by Jen and Peter. They would go on to free everyone else.

* * *

After their escape, the prisoners gathered their weapons to fight for Dreamland. They held their swords and pitchforks as they marched to the castle. A watcher had informed them about their escape.

"We're doing this again?" A soldier said. "We'll be here all day!"

"Charge!" Peter shouted.

Everyone attacked at full force. It was a long, fierce fight. Dagmar and the Enchantress fought off several knights.

"Take this!" A knight shouted, shooting a crossbow bolt at them.

"Dagmar, look out!" The Enchantress said, pushing her out of the way.

SHHHK! The Enchantress was impaled.

"No!" Dagmar said.

Dagmar carried the Enchantress's body to a safe place. She removed the bolt and tried her best to help her. It was too late. Dagmar hung her head.

Peter deflected the attacks of several knights before being taken by Oona's general, Big Joe, in the shoulder.

"No! Peter!" Jen said.

"Do you think you can beat us?" Big Joe said, holding Peter up to everyone. "I have your puny leader!"

Everyone stopped fighting. The Dankmirians were cheering while everyone else was panicking.

"Queen Oona forever!" A Dankmirian cheered.

"Let him go!" Bean shouted.

"Quiet, human!" Big Joe said. "Nothing can stop me!"

Big Joe grabbed the Eternity Pendant from Peter and smashed it to smithereens on the ground. He then placed his big hand on Peter's face and started twisting Peter's neck.

"No! No! No!" Luci panicked.

While the Dankmirians all laughed viciously, Peter reached for his pocket. He took out a silver dagger and stabbed Big Joe with it. Big Joe screamed in pain as he let Peter go. Peter pulled the dagger from the general and stabbed him many times until he was dead.

"YES!" Luci cheered. "We have the upper edge!"

"Not for long!" A soldier said. "You puny humans are no match for Dankmire!"

"For Dankmire!" A soldier said.

"FINISH THEM!" Another one added.

The Dankmirian soldiers cheered as they advanced towards the group.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

...

..

...

...

..

..

..

...

...

Arrows flew down at the Dankmirians. No one knew where they came from.

Music: **The Seven Clans from Dark Crystal Age of Resistance.**

"The Bentwood stand with Dreamland!" The Bentwood General said from the left with his army and king.

The Dankmirians gasped in shock. Everyone else watched in awe.

"Yes! I knew they would come!" Jen said.

Another Kingdom came from the right. Elves of all shapes and sizes appeared.

"Elfwood Forever!" The Elf King stated with his army.

Another Kingdom came.

"The Steamland rides to battle!" The General of Steamland stated.

The Dankmirians started panicking.

"The Maruvians heed your call!" The remaining Maruvians stated all together.

"The Orcs join your cause!" The Orc leader said.

"Everyone's here!" Dagmar cheered.

"We are surrounded!" A Dankmirian soldier said.

"I will not lose," A lieutenant said. "No matter the cost! Unleash the Darkening!"

The soldiers brought the lieutenant a magical staff. When he raised that staff in the air, Bean felt something strange about her. Her hands were glowing. The heroes stood back in fear. The lieutenant then smacked his staff on the ground. It unleashed a powerful blast of energy. Bean acted quickly though. She stood in and absorbed the energy without everyone knowing it.

"What is she doing?!" Peter screamed.

"Is she sacrificing herself?!" Luci shouted

"What's this? It's not hurting her!" The lieutenant said.

Bean absorbed the energy completely. She collapsed on the ground after that.

"...Bean?" Dagmar said.

The Princess struggled to get herself up. Her eyes were pure blue, and bright blue lines were on her hands.

"GET AWAY...FROM MY FRIENDS!" Bean screamed in frustration, blasting a huge wave of energy at the Dankmirians, frying a majority to a crisp.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The remaining soldiers said as they fled.

"They're running away!" Dagmar said.

"We did it! We won!" Jen cheered.

Everyone cheered and congratulated each other.

"You okay, Bean?" Luci asked.

"Where's Peter?" Bean asked.

Everyone looked around. Peter was nowhere to be found.


	12. Chapter X: The Chase

**Ah, the last chapter. This story is actually shorter than I thought.**

* * *

Knowing that her side was losing, Queen Oona escaped on an invention that her army raided back in Steamland, the wing glider. It looked like an ordinary set of wings, but much bigger. It was big enough to catch wind like a kite, but light enough to flap your arms like wings. Queen Oona intended to escape and make it back to her homeland to start a new kingdom and take back what was hers. But someone wasn't going to let her off that easy. When Oona turned around, she saw Peter, on Crackers, giving her chase.

"How about a little help, boys?" She said.

Five more Dankmirian soldiers with their own wing gliders ambushed Peter. They shot crossbow bolts at him.

"Crackers, dodge them!" Peter said.

Peter took out his bow and shot back. One of the soldiers fell from the sky.

* * *

Everyone watched the sky battle on the ground.

"Come on, Peter! You can do it!" Dagmar cheered.

* * *

Peter shot the last guard from the sky.

"SURPRISE!"

A disheveled Oona knocked Peter off of Crackers. Peter hung onto Cracker's leg. The bow and Oona's wing glider fell down into the ocean and is lost. Peter then grabbed the Wish Crown off of Oona. He then saw a terrible sight in front of him...

Elfo's corpse is falling from the sky. Oona had taken him earlier for use.

"Ha. Ha." Oona laughed. "Even if you kill me, you will lose your friend!"

Peter was hesitant for a brief second, then knew exactly what to do.

"Save...him..." Peter said to Crackers.

Crackers was surprised, but followed what Peter said. Then what happened next shocked everyone on the ground.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

..

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Peter let go of Crackers.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

...

..

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

Peter watched as Crackers grabbed Elfo and brought him to land. As they were falling, Oona tried to wrestle with Peter, but he fought back. Everyone on the ground covered their eyes...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

SWOOF!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Crackers came back just in time and saved Peter from falling into the ocean. Oona however, fell into the ocean and was never seen again.

* * *

As Crackers took Peter back to the ground, everyone gathered around him and cheered.

"We did it!" Jen exclaimed.

But it wasn't a happy ending for everyone, Luci and Bean saw Elfo's corpse laying in front of them.

"Yeah but, Elfo's gone..." Luci said solemnly.

They both hung their heads in sorrow. Bean had tears running down her cheek.

While everyone piled around Peter, the latter noticed Bean holding Elfo's corpse solemnly. He took the Wish Crown and placed it on his head. He thought hard.

SNAP!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A bright flash of white light filled the area, blinding everyone for a second.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

When everything cleared, everyone was still standing there. Peter was out cold on the ground, but Luci was the first to notice something different. It was the statue of King Zog. The stone body began turning back to normal.

POOF!

"Bean? Bean? Is that you, Bean?" Zog said.

"Daddy?" Bean said.

It was a joyful reunion for Bean, Dagmar, and Zog. Then Sorcerio's statue turned itself back to normal too. Then Odval's. Then Pendergast's. Luci hopped onto Jen as they watched all of Dreamland.

"Look, everyone is turning back to normal!" Luci cheered.

Indeed it was. Everyone that Queen Dagmar had turned to stone was returned to normal. Everyone cheered in victory.

"We did it!" Jen cheered again.

The two returned to Peter, who had just woken up.

"What...What happened?" He said.

Then Elfo's body glowed. The wound on Elfo's body started to shrink. Then it looked like he was never even wounded at all. Then he opened his eyes.

"Bean?" He said.

"Elfo!" Bean exclaimed.

"Bean!" Elfo exclaimed.

They were both on each other's lips for ten seconds.

"Ew! Get a room you two," Luci said, disgusted.

Bean and Elfo looked at Luci for a moment. Then, they kissed even deeper this time.

"Lovebirds, am I right?" Luci said happily.

"You said it, pal." Peter added. "You said it."

_"And so the city was saved, Queen Oona's dreams of a new empire was shattered. And everyone around the land can rebuild."_

* * *

That night...

"Citizens of Dreamland," Zog announced. "Months ago, Dreamland has fallen. But now Dreamland shall rise again!"

"But your majesty, who sent the poison out to Dreamland in the first place?" Sorcerio said.

Zog looked at Dagmar, who had fear on her face.

"It was Queen Oona. That terrible traitor. I shouldn't have married her in the first place." Zog said.

"But Queen Oona is dead. So is her son, Derek as he was killed in battle." Odval said. "Who will be your heir?"

"Jen will be my heir," Zog said as Jen walked up.

"But your majesty, isn't Jen the one who you removed from the court?" Odval said.

"I was not removed from the court. I resigned because I needed to focus my relationship with the Brotherhood." Jen said.

"And now, The Brotherhood will join forces with us," Zog said.

Everyone cheered.

"But the real hero is Peter," Jen said.

Peter stood up in front of everyone as they clapped.

"I have to admit, I kind of feel nervous myself," Peter said. "But I did the right thing. I saved everyone's lives. And now the Wish Crown is being returned to its rightful owners of Maru. The Kingdoms have declared peace with one another. And everything the Dankmirians did to us has been forgotten."

Everyone cheered. They then went over and picked Peter up.

"Three cheers for Peter!" A citizen said.

"Hip, hip, hooray!" The citizens cheered, throwing Peter up in the air.

Peter landed on the ground with a thud.

"OOF!"

"Whoops. Sorry about that." Jen said.

_"The people had worshipped the boy as their hero, he was paraded throughout the streets of Dreamland."_

* * *

Music: **"Happy Together" by Turtles.**

There was a massive party.

"Why didn't you turn me in, dear?" Dagmar asked.

"As much damage as you've done, I still forgive you," Zog said.

They held hands together as they danced. Peter and Luci were at the drink table.

"Man, I can't believe they have root beer here!" Peter said.

"That's your favorite kind of drink?" Luci asked.

"Yep."

Then the horn called. Music lowers in volume.

"Come one, come all, for the marriage of Princess Tiabeanie and Elfo!" An announcer said.

Everyone made their way to the main hall of the castle. Bean wore her mom's wedding dress, as usual, Elfo wore the suit that he wore when he claimed that he was a relationship with Tess, a giant, red-haired, one-eyed woman.

"Do you Princess Tiabeanie, take Elfo to be your husband?" The priest said.

"I do," Bean said.

"An do you Elfo, take Princess Tiabeanie to be your wife?"

"Yes! I mean- I do." Elfo said.

"Okay, you may now-"

Princess Tiabeanie was over Elfo immediately.

"Damn. That was quick. Let's party!" The priest said.

Everyone got out of their chairs and cheered. They left the room altogether. Music volume returns to normal.

"So you're a couple now. Congrats." Luci said, drinking a glass of wine.

"Yeah, Elfo brought me in reality," Bean said. "I never wanted to do anything in marriage. But now, my dad has an alliance with not one but all of the kingdoms, and I have a man I love."

Peter was met up by Jen.

"So what did you wish for?" Jen asked.

"For everything to be back to normal except for the bad guys." Peter said.

"Should we give a toast to ourselves?" Jen asked.

Peter poured the wine, with root beer for himself, into three wine glasses. He gave each of them to Jen, Luci, and himself.

"To us!" Luci toasted.

"But mainly to me!" Peter added.

All three of them drank as Bean and Elfo danced into the night.

_"It was the best night of the boy's life, better than riding dragons, better than slaying Oona. He would never, ever forget." The old man told._

**THE END.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**Credits. Disenchantment belongs to Matt Groening.**

**ABBI JACOBSON- Bean**

**NAT FAXON- Elfo**

**ERIC ANDRE- Luci, Old Man(Narrator)**

**JOHN DIMAGGIO- Zog, Jen**

**TRESS MACNEILLE- Queen Oona, Derek, Additional voices**

**RICH FULCHER- Emperor Cloyd, Additional voices**

**LUCY MONTGOMERY- The Enchantress**

**BILLY WEST- Pops the Elf, Elf King, Additional voices**

**SHARON HORGAN- Queen Dagmar, Hardened Woman**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**Guest Stars**

**JASON RITTER- Peter**

**Thank you for reading!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Cut back to now. The old man had finished telling his story.**

"How is this supposed to help us?" The woman said.

"Because the boy never gave up. He would never back down. I tell you thisw story now to give you hope."

The woman stared at the old man and silently nodded.

"Okay." She said.


End file.
